A Clean Start With You
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Felicity ran her fingertips over the skin on his lower back, mesmerized by the blemish free skin. If she believed in miracles then this sure as hell was one. The Lazarus Pit did more just save Oliver from the brink of death. It also erased the years of pain and torture from his skin. *Just some angst/fluff, Pt.2 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**A Clean Start with You**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / /

AN: Part 2 of 7daysofOlicity. I was going to do a sequel to the first part but I wanted to flex my writing muscles and do something different. Sorry for the delay. RL made it so I only had time to post on AO3 yesterday.

This is what I hope happens after the Lazarus Pit w/ Olicity love. Enjoy!

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

Felicity ran her fingertips over the skin on his lower back, mesmerized by the blemish free skin. If she believed in miracles then this sure as hell was one. The Lazarus Pit did more just save Oliver from the brink of death. It also erased the years of pain and torture from his skin. There was nothing left of the life that Oliver had lived before on his skin. No evidence of the pain that had been caused by others, no evidence of the time he'd spent alone on that god-forsaken island, no evidence of what he'd gone through. It was just all gone. Even the tattoos.

She waited for him to move, to say something, to tell her to stop…but he didn't. He kept still under her hand. She was pretty sure he'd actually leaned back into her touch. She raised her other hand and traced the smooth skin, no trace of the burns that branded his lower back.

"You have dimples," she blurted out. With the burn gone she could see them on the seat of his pants.

He didn't say anything as her hands trailed up and over the clear skin on his back and shoulders. No scratched out marks or dragon tattoo visible. When her hands reached the curve of his neck she could feel him give a shiver.

"Should I stop?" Felicity asked carefully. She wanted to be near him and she didn't want to stop.

"No," he whispered back, voice soft, "You can come closer."

Taking the invitation she stepped forward and pressed her front to his back. She had missed him so much and wanted to memorize this very moment down to the last detail.

"The shirt," he mumbled after a couple seconds.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Take it off…" he said, his voice trailing off at the end. There was nothing sexual or husky in his voice, "I just…"

"Want to feel me? Know I'm there?" Felicity asked, her hands already on her blouse. She saw the incline of his head and she removed her blouse and dropped it on the bed next to them. Stepping forward again she pressed her front to his back, her hands skimming his side. She pressed her cheek against his back and felt him let out a sigh of relief as his hands came up and pulled them around himself before resting on top of hers on his stomach.

Pressing a kiss to the skin next to her cheek she held him to her. His body was warm and strong against hers but she could still feel him shake a bit. Coming back from the dead, defeating Ra's al Ghul and handing the reigns over to Nyssa before coming back home had hit him hard. Hell, it'd hit all of them hard. Right now was the first time that they'd been able to be truly alone since he came back to her.

"You're with me Oliver. You're here in my apartment, in my room, with me. You're no where else," she mumbled from between his shoulder blades.

His grip on her hands tightened, "Felicity…"

"No," she shook her head a bit, "You're here with me. Nowhere else. Say it with me."

"I'm here with you," Oliver said as he leaned further against her. They were now practically pressed together from head to toe. They stood there in silence, holding each other, taking in the comfort of the other. This is what they needed. This is what they'd wanted for months. They weren't going anywhere.

"We can't do this anymore?" Felicity said in a whisper.

She felt his abs tense under her hands before he asked, "Do what?"

"This back and forth between us. It's my decision now," Felicity stated, no room for contradiction in her voice.

Oliver loosened his grip on her hands and turned around in her hold until they were chest to chest. His eyes were wide and intense as he took her in. She wrapped her arms around his and Oliver in turn rested his hands on her lower back. Her eyes trailed down his chest and she stared in wonder at the blemish and scar free skin on the front of his body. He was still as beautiful as before but there was something freeing about seeing him scar and tattoo free; as if the years had been washed away.

"Felicity," Oliver said gently, bringing her eyes up to his. He looked oddly vulnerable, "You were saying?"

She tightened her grip on him and brought him closer, her breast now pressed against his chest, as she peered up at him, "I want you. For whatever time I have left I want you with me. I don't want to be anywhere but with you. And I hope you don't want to be anywhere else but with me."

She watched as Oliver leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, his body relaxing, "I don't want to be anywhere else."

Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed, "You're mine."

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he lightly bumped his nose against hers. He laced his fingers behind her as months of denying himself melted away. "I'm yours," he whispered.

"And I'm yours," Felicity reassured as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Even though it was light and they were both deathly tired, she could feel the myriad of emotions in it. They wouldn't be fighting this anymore. They wouldn't pull apart anymore. They would do this together, because that's where they belonged.

"You're mine," Oliver mumbled gently as if he couldn't believe it, as if he never thought he'd be able to say such freeing words, "You're mine and I'm yours."

He tucked her against his body then, her head placed in the curve of his neck. He brought one hand up to the back of her head and ran his fingers through her loose locks. She felt her shoulders relax and the last tendrils of tension that she had been holding onto disappear. Removing one of her hands from his back she brought it up to his chest. She ran circles across his pectoral before flattening her hand against the skin there, the soft thump of his heart underneath her head comforting her.

"I love you," she admitted, "I know I've never said it before but…"

Oliver interrupting her, kissing the crown of her head before smoothing down her hair in a comforting manner, "You don't need to apologize. I love you."

Closing her eyes she let his warmth sooth her, "Will you stay?"

"Tonight?" he asked softly into her hair. Somehow she knew that his eyes were closed as well.

Before she could stop herself she replied with, "Forever?"

For a second there she thought that she'd scared him off with the intensity of the word. Forever was a long time. But Oliver surprised her when he pulled back to gently cup her face. Leaning forward he gave her a long languid kiss, warm mouth taking all her fears away and replacing them with the comfort and love they had denied themselves for months.

He pulled back slowly, his lips still grazing hers. And in a soft fond voice Oliver said, "Forever sounds good to me."

/ / / / /

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed part 2! After seeing some awesome fan art from BossLogic featuring scar free Oliver Queen after the Lazarus Pit, I couldn't resist doing this.

Thank you for reading and if you'd like to leave me a review I'll send you a billion virtual cookies! 333

**Part 3 is going to be up in a bit since this was late! It involves mouths and candy canes.**

/ / / / /


End file.
